Sweet Gifts
by princessa08212
Summary: Greta has heard of Father's Day from Jennifer, so Wolfram and her decide to make him a present. Family , Father's Day one-shot


Sweet

" Hey Daddy ! " said Greta reveling a batch of heart shaped cookies in a small clear bag, attached to what seemed to be a white cat with a pig like nose.

" Happy Father's Day Daddy Wolfram !" said Greta holding up and out the gift to her blond demon father

" ..what ?... Um.. Thank you Greta ! " Wolfram said retreving the "gift" from the little girl with a confused yet happy smile on his face

" But , what is this for ? "

" It's a holiday that Grandma Jennifer told me about when I went to visit . We went somewhere to get Grandpa Shouma something a few days ago when I was there. She said this is a holiday especially for dads to thank them for what they do ! "

" Aw. Thank You Sweetheart " said Wolfram as he knelt to the ground, hugging his daughter tightly.

" Your Welcome Daddy ! " said Greta as she smiled to her father

" Wait. Did you give Yuri a present yet ?"

" No, not yet ! I actually need help ! I want to bake him a cake, but the maids are making dinner in the other kitchen and they can't help me, and Gwendel is too busy signing papers ! I have no one to help me ! Do you think you could help me Wolfram ? " said the destressed little princess.

" Sure.. um. I'm not very good with baking but I could try"

" Yayyy ! Thank You Wolfram !" she said suddenly hugging Wolfram around his waist .

" Your Welcome Greta" he said hugging her back " Well then, let's go and has this present for Yuri by dinner, shall we ?"

" Yeah !"

"Ok.. well .. what do we do ?" said Wolfram, now sporting a pink frilly apron just like his night gown on top of his blue soldier's uniform.

" Well. Dorin gave me this list of things we need to do to make it since I have only made cake once a long time ago ." said the little girl , also wearing a pink apron, but a bear printed on it, giving the paper to the blond.

" Well, first , It says we have to turn the oven to 350 degrees."

" Ok, I'll do th –"

"No your not young lady , I don't want you to get hurt . Besides your too short to reach the knob"

" aww.. alright "

" Here" said Wolfram reaching out to the knob over the oven to turn it to 350 .

" Alright, now , we have to get a bowl, flour, eggs, suger, vanilla extract , food coloring and strawberrys are opinional. Oh, and measuring cups , a teaspoon and a big mixing spoon.

" I got it already. And I want strawberries too " said the little girl placing what they needed on the counter.

" Alright then. Now, we have to mix 4 cups of flour, 2 eggs, 2 ½ cups of suger and 1

Teaspoon of vanilla extract."

" Ok" said Greta grabing a measuring cup and taking out from the flour bag 4 cups then 2 ½ cups of suger, followed by Wolfram putting 2 eggs and the 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract.

" Ok, before we mix, we have to put everything way so we don't have a big mess while working."

" Alright ! " said Greta grabbing the vanilla extract and suger away from the counter and back to their rightful places , while Wolfram put the flour on the small shelf slightly over the oven , then putting the eggs on the other shelf across the room.

" Ok, let's mix it all together ! " Greta said excitidly grabbing the spoon.

" No wait ! When I came back from Earth, Mama Jennifer gave me a gift . " said Wolfram walking over the the drawer under the cleaning station reveling what seemed to be a handle like contraption with two whisk like things attached to it.

" This is a mixerrr…. Magiger to mix together cakes and desserts faster. Mama gave it to me the last time I went since she thought I liked to bake. It warrr..ingless or something, so it will work without eli…c…..power from the wall. I have seen her use one of these before so I know how to use it "

" Ooohh ! I saw her use one of thoses before too ! They're cool ! "

" Yes, and fast so the mixing will be easier on us "

" Yay ! Then we can give Yuri the cake sooner !"

" Yes. Now let's mix" said Wolfram holding the foreign mixer from the handle, putting the mixers in the bowl , turning on the switch, startling both Wolfram and Greta.

" Woah.. ok, I got it ." said Wolfram stund from the sudden power

" Ye….. Wolfram, do you smell something burning ? " said Greta wearing a worried face

" ….what ? " said Wolfram running over to the oven , the smell getting stronger getting closer.

Finally getting to the oven, opening it revialling , which what seemed like pork, surrounded by flames on an aluminum platter getting smothered by black smoke

_~" Wolfram, remember that in the kitchen that you are using, we have a pig ready in the oven ,ok ? So check to make sure to take the pork out before you turn on the oven and be careful when you take it out, grease might fall out of it "~_

_Ok no ! Grease can catch fire in an oven ! I'm an idiot !_

" Ahh ! Greta, get me that silver platter on the table" yelled Wolfram

" Ok !" said Greta running over the table grabbing the platter

" Got it ! " she said holding it out to Wolfram , trying to stay as far away from the smoke while handing over the platter.

"Ok, now go open the window and get me water and baking soda fast !"

"Alright !" at that , Greta opened the window, grabbed the bucket of water that was used to clean from the corner of the room and grabbed the baking soda from under the cleaning station as fast as she could.

" Got it ! "

" Ok, now try to fan the smoke as fast as you can , but stay as far away as possible !"

At that, Greta fanned the smoke as fast as she could while Wolfram really quickly mixed the baking soda and water.

" Ok, move over Greta !" yelled Wolfram, alarming the girl , making a side of the platter that she was still holding hit the open flour bag over the oven to fall on her head, at the same time, Wolfram throwing the mixture of baking soda and water at the flaming pig finally making the flames die out and the smoke stopping.

" Fina- Greta ! Are you ok !" said Wolfram kneeling in front of the now ghostly white little girl , helping her to dust off the flour from her hair , apron and clothes.

" I'm fine . Just a little disap- Wolfram the batter ! " yelled Greta, pointing to the mixing bowl, the mixer still in the bowl, still mixing making the batter fly from the bowl .

" Oh no ! " said Wolfram running over to the mixer , trying to get a hold of it to turn it off, while the batter was still flying , landing on Wolfram's face and clothes.

" Ahhhh!"

" What's going on i….Wolfram ! " yelled Yuri , running from the door to the distressed , batter clothed blond.

" Ahhh ! Yuri , help !" yelled Wolfram over the roar of the mixer on high

" Here." At that, Yuri took the mixer from Wolfram, trying to hold it as far from himself as possible to avoid getting dirty and turned to mixer off, making both Wolfram and Greta sigh from relief.

" ah.. there… now, what were you two doing ? You two could of gotten hurt !" said Yuri with his determined- to -know face.

At that, Greta started to tear up.

" I'm.. sorry . Grand..ma Jen..ni.. fer told me ..about fat…her's day an..d I ….wanted to bake yo…u a cake as a present…I .. I asked Wolfra…m to help me… but ..then ..fir..e and ..then…the mix..er and …" said the distressed little girl to her Royal father , making his face change from slightly anger to complete happiness relizing that both his fiance and daughter were making him a gift . Then kneeling in front of her and giving her a tight hug.

" Thank you soo much Greta,…" he whispered in her ear while rubbing her back to make her to stop crying.

"You..r.. not ..mad ? "said the little Princess to her father with puffy eyes after he hugged her

" Of course not ! Im so happy ! Both of you , Thank You !" he said while flashing his signiture smile at Wolfram and Greta, receiving a giggle from Greta , while Wolfram blushed and looked at the other direction with his arms crossed .

" Aww ! Your sooo dirty . Why don't you fo clean up before dinner , alright ?" said Yuri while kneeling in front of her , dusting away the flour from her hair.

" Ok !" said Greta, then kissed her dad on the cheek, then ran to the door.

" Happy Father's Day Papa ! " she said just before running out .

" .. hmm.. thank you ." Yuri whispered to himself while holding his hand up to the cheek Greta juts kissed.

" Hmm ! Well, I better get cleaned up too" said Wolfram , graceful walking to the door, about to pass Yuri with batter in his hair and mostly face.

At that, Wolfram suddenly stopped at the feeling of warm lips to his cheek

" Mmm.. Vanilla ! My favorite !"


End file.
